


Sweet Routine

by tiredofeveryday



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14058978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredofeveryday/pseuds/tiredofeveryday
Summary: Annie is a good actress. Her few friends know she's not really an asshole, she fakes it.A new school year approaches, will Mikasa be the one to bring about a change in Annie?AKA A really gay high school AU(bear with me here).





	1. The Stoic

ANNIE'S POV

Are you kidding me with this right now? Not that I don't believe it but....

Annie dropped her controller with disbelief. It clattered to the carpeted floor with a soft thud. She wasn't as skilled as she had thought she had been at this game. She always beat Berdtholdt handily, and Reiner never gave her too much trouble either. That's even when they played on the same team, putting her at a disadvantage. 

Annie hit the press to talk button on the headset's cord,

"Good game. Guess I'm not the best player around."

Silence. Figures. No one on the other team ever used a mic, and that was just fine by her. She had enough friends already. It was just nice to pretend people were listening.

Annie was used to it by now. Her dad was a shut in, constantly in his room working late into the night, or sleeping the day away just to leave after dinnertime.

Sweet routine.

Bert was sweet, constantly texting her to hang out all the time and involving her in his and Reiner's crazy "adventures", but it wasn't always welcome.

She had a sneaking suspicion that Reiner wanted more alone time with Bert, and she was to certainly not get in between Reiner and what he wants. 

She went to hit the power button on the console when a notification popped up on the bottom of the screen.

Message from RedRevenant77: you as well.

As in she played well? Even after dying five times in a row and accidentally somehow killing a teammate with a plasma grenade?

Not like she cared about what anyone else thought of her. Finally turning the system off, she turned to her bed. Blankets were piled haphazardly in the corner against the wall, long forgotten claswork from the year previous sticking out just enough to see. 

I come back from summer vacation tomorrow. Totally got nothing done all break.

Perfect.

She hit her bed with a sigh, and fell asleep just like that.

What sort of a hellish year would this be?


	2. Unknowingly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh so this is like my second or third fanfiction ever and the first two were like 5 years ago. Idk how often or if even will update past these three chapters I have. I would like to though.

Reiner's POV

Zzt zzt zzt zzt zzt z- SLAM. Reiner threw his phone across the floor, alarm still shrill in the air.

"Mm awake holy fucking goddamn..." He murmered into his pillow. Begrudgingly, he stepped out of bed and onto the cold tile floor.

Stupidest design choice in having tile in every goddamn room of the house. 

Bending over to retrieve his far-flung phone, he checked the time. 5:45. So he had hit snooze 3 times? Understandable. 

Reiner had been up until 11:50 the night before, thinking of how to break it to his best friend that he "played for the other team". The g-word crosses his mind for just a second before he shuts it down.

Not gay. Just in love with one boy.

Well. Maybe not love. Just like? Let's start there. Don't want to scare him now. 

How would Annie take it? 

Hopefully not bad but, you can never really tell just what she was thinking. 

On the bright side, Reiner quickly forgot whatever it had been to have him standing in a stupor as a text light up the room.

THE MAN:hey are you awake yet? can't be late on our first day back!

His heart skipped a single beat before he hastily replied.

REINER: yes. I'll be at our spot in 20.

This year was gonna be fun. Getting the group back together excited him. But then he remembered. 

Gotta tell her. Then I'll confess.

Reiner quickly dressed himself in a light grey sweatshirt and dark faded jeans. Casual. 

It was gonna be a great year.


	3. The One Where Jean Is A Dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little does everyone know, almost all their friends are also gay, well besides Sasha and Connie of course. They come later.

Jean's POV 

Looking up. Looking down. Behind the couch? Bed? Nope. Nowhere. 

Could he have really left his new bag at Marco's last night? How irresponsible. 

But he was preocuppied. It had been his first time ever being over on a non-school day, and Jean was not one to ever be nervous.

Marco had confronted Jean the day before summer vacation and asked him what was going on, why had he been avoiding him like a deadly disease? And, when Marco finally did get around to asking him this, Jean faked ignorance.

I've just been so busy, what with basketball practice after school, and remedial studies during the day... 

While this was true, Jean didn't admit he had more free time than it seemed. Remedial classes were optional, and practice was only 3 times a week. That left 4 days minimum. So why didn't he just say so? Why couldn't he explain that he, Jean Kirstein, wanted distance? Just for a bit.

He needed to think about....things.

Like, why a straight guy would get jealous when his new friend talked to girls, or stare a little too long when he jogged to school in the mornings. 

"Mom, have you seen my bag? I can't find it anywhere and I'm already late as it is...." He started to say, running down the hallway as he slid to a stop.

His mom held a black backpack, nearly empty but there all the same.

Thank god. Thank fucking god.


	4. And So I Put Up A Fight At Every Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for those who actually enjoy this so far. Updates will be quite sporadic and of varying frequency. The chapters won't be consistent either.

Annie's POV

"Today is August 18th. Our first day of the new school year. Welcome back. And to those new arrivals..." 

She sighed, feigning apprehension.

"Run while you still can."

Annie felt Krista kick her in the shin under the table and hastily whisper:

"Inappropriate! At least pretend to enjoy doing this!" Krista grabbed the mic away from Annie and continued with the announcements.

"And that's going to lead us straight into the sports and entertainment! But we'll be right back." 

The now airing light clicked off, returning to its unlit state. Annie shrugged off her headset and her face went straight into her palms. Why did she even bother being a part of the morning broadcast? It was quite tedious and frankly boring. Krista wasn't horrible company but she worried too much and loved to follow the rules to the letter.

Krista put a hand on her shoulder

"You know. No one said you had to do this again! You got your credit for the class. This must mean you actually like it!" 

No, that wasn't it. Annie had just got too settled into a routine and it wasn't the worst thing in the world. She got to miss half of first period and free breakfast. Can't beat a coffee and muffins.

"Whatever you say. It's easy and I like what I'm good at. Everything else is wasteful." 

Krista frowned at this. Being the optimist she was, of course this was hard for her to hear and accept at face value. 

Annie knew she disagreed, but her friend cared entirely too much about others feelings to further discuss why she thought she was wrong. 

So they left it at that.

"I got it." 

Annie glanced up at the light which was about to come back on when a student ran into the broadcast room with a piece of paper.

Quickly reading it, she saw that it was mostly stuff everyone already knew except for a bolded statement towards the middle:

ALL STUDENTS MUST SELECT A CLUB TO BE A MEMBER OF BY NO LATER THAN SEPTEMBER 10. IF UNABLE, PARENT PERMISSION MUST BE GRANTED FOR A VARIANCE.

What the fuck? Clubs were a requirement? Krista ushered the student out of the room and sat back down, worry cascading down her face at Annie's seemingly calm demeanor. But, what gave her away was the fact that her hands were clenched and the formerly known piece of paper was now residing in the corner, balled up tight.

"Annie? Come on it's not that big of a deal. Annie? Hey this is a club practically isn't I mean...not officially but-"

"Bullshit. Complete and utter bullshit. As if i need to throw even more of my time out the window here. I'm not doing this."

And just like that, Annie walked out.

The now airing light was on the whole time.


End file.
